It's a Bully
It's a Bully jest trzeciorzędnym antagonistą gry Baldi's Basics In Education and Learning. To model humanoidalny, który stoi w pobliżu szkoły blokując korytarze, ponieważ uważa się, że Każda dobra szkoła potrzebuje dobrego łobuza!, zgodnie z teksem o nim w Biurze Dyrektora. Wygląd It's a Bully pojawia się jako źle wymodelowana postać CGI z pomarańczową elipsoidą na tułów, niebieskie cylindry na kończynach i małe, brzoskwiniowe kulki na dłonie i stopy. Obie ręce i nogi mają ten sam model. Ma zniekształconą twarz z kropkami na oczy, rozdziawionymi ustami z pomarańczowymi wargami, które wsuwają się tam gdzie miałaby być jego szyja, szerokim, asymetrycznym nosem i brązowymi włosami.Nie nosi butów i ma brązowy napis unoszący się obok jego głowy, który mówi THIS IS A BULLY we wszystkich wersjach. Jego pozycja wydaje się być w połowie cyklu. Zachowanie It's a Bully stoi na początku lub końca korytarzy w szkole, czasami zmieniając pozycje, ponieważ może całkowicie zablokować ścieżkę gracza. Jeśli gracz podejmie próbe zbliżenia się do It's a Bully, ukradnie losowy przedmiot z jego ekwipunku. Potem tajemniczo zniknie (zostanie zestrzelony pod ziemię) i pozwoli graczowi przejść. Jeśli jednak gracz zbliży się do It's a Bully bez niczego w ekwipunku, będzie nadal blokował ścieżkę gracza, zmuszając go do przejścia w inną stronę, jeśli taka istnieje. Uważa się, że Bully jest najniższym zagrożeniem ze strony zespołu, ponieważ jest nieruchomy i tylko blokuje jedną salę na raz, ale nadal może stanowić problem, jeśli gracz ucieka od Baldiego) (zwłaszcza, jeśli jest tuż za nim) a Bully po prostu wchodzi w drogę, zmuszając gracza do zmiany ścieżki lub poświęcenia przedmiotu. Gracz musi pamiętać, że Bully bierze dowolne z trzech przedmiotów, więc musi być gotowy zrezygnować z tych przedmiotów. Od wersji 1.3 Jeśli Principal of The Thing dostrzeże go w salach, wyśle go do aresztu i otworzy ścieżkę, którą blokował blokujący, pozwalając graczowi przejść Ciekawostki *It's a Bully to jedna z trzech postaci, które są modelami CGI. Pozostałe to Baldi i 1st Prize. *W plikach gry znajduje się nieużywany obraz PlaceFace, który wydaje się być wczesną wersją tej postaci, widniejącą na zrzutach ekranu na Twitterze programisty. Nieużywany obrazek składa się tylko z głowy. *Linia "Mam zamiar zabrać twoje słodycze" mogła być zainspirowana filmem z Youtube "łobuzem przedszkolnym" autorstwa PilotRedSun **Wszystkie linie głosu It's Bully mają efekt echa zastosowany do ostatniego słowa. To wzmacnia teorię, że elementy tej postaci są odniesieniem do wspomnianego wcześniej filmu PilotRedSun *Duży tekst ' '''THIS IS A BULLY' ''' może być odniesieniem do złych filmów o przeciwdziałaniu nękaniu. *Jeśli gracz zbliży się do Bully, powie losowy tekst, nawet jeśli gracz nie dał mu przedmiotu. *Przed aktualizacją wersji 1.3, It's a Bully nie zostanie zatrzymany bezpośrednio po zauważeniu przez Principal of The Thing. *Kiedy It's a Bully znika po spotkaniu lub nie pojawia się w korytarzu, jest on pod mapą. *It's a Bully to jedyna postać, której nie można wypchnąć za pomocą BSody. **Nie może też zostać popchnięty przez Gotta Sweep lub 1st Prize. *Zgodnie z jego opisem w Biurze Dyrektora, jego obecność jest uważana za niezbędną. Jest to jednak ironiczne, ponieważ jedna z zasad głosi "bez zastraszania". Kategoria:Postać